


Рассвет

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus, johnlockchallenges, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В комнате Джона прохладно.





	Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578033) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 

_Он тебя не видит_, напоминает себе Шерлок, переступая порог. _Он спит_. Джон не похож на Шерлока; он не притворяется спящим, потому что не может, он не знает, как имитировать дыхание спящего и движение глаз под веками. Он на самом деле спит.

Джон неподвижно лежит под натянутым почти до ушей одеялом. Оно по-прежнему аккуратно расправлено и подоткнуто по углам, так, как ему нравится делать, когда он ложится спать – признак того, что сегодняшний отдых до сих пор проходит ровно и спокойно. В плохие ночи Джон отбивается от одеяла, как от нападавшего, будто оно подкрадывается к нему, когда его не видят.

В комнате Джона прохладно. Может быть, сон с включённым отоплением дезориентирует Джона после приторной влажности таких мест, как Афганистан, где ночи становятся прохладными только в пустынях. А может, ему просто так нравится, даже в такие ноябрьские ночи, как эта: быстро снять одежду, сложить её с военной аккуратностью, а потом, дрожа, скользнуть под прохладное одеяло, медленно согревая постельное бельё теплом собственного тела. Шерлок не знает об этом точно, и он не любит теоретизировать о вещах, не имея на руках всех фактов; это опасно. Он отбрасывает эту мысль, позволяя ей ускользнуть во мрак. Пол под его босыми ногами холодный; он поджимает пальцы ног, борясь с желанием упереться пяткой в голень, чтобы украсть у себя тепло тела.

Он слышит дыхание Джона: глубокое, ровное и совершенно беззащитное. Джон исчез из этого мира на несколько часов. Это странная мысль, немного сбивающая с толку и напоминающая Шерлоку, почему он не очень любит спать.

Шерлок подходит к кровати, всё ещё не совсем понимая, что привело его сюда, за исключением того, что это было очень внезапное, очень инстинктивное желание проверить, на месте ли Джон. Почему-то ему было мало того, что он _знает_, что Джон всё ещё там, потому что он не слышал, как тот уходил, а Джон никогда не сможет уйти с Бейкер-стрит в глухую ночь не замеченным. Шерлок поднялся по лестнице, переступив скрипучую седьмую ступеньку, и провёл долгое время перед дверью Джона, пытаясь решить, что значит то, что она приоткрыта. Он не знает, хотя чувствует, что должен знать, всегда ли Джон так спит. Шерлок не знает, спал ли тот так раньше – может быть Джон делал так для того, чтобы иметь путь к отступлению, или чтобы слышать, что он делал по ночам в те первые месяцы знакомства, по прошествии которых он мог сказать, что Джон уже доверял ему так сильно, что, должно быть, чувствовал, что предаёт свои собственные чувства. Он не знает, не начал ли Джон так спать в какой-то момент – чтобы слушать на всякий случай, может быть, вопреки всем доводам рассудка... Но нет, об этом не стоит думать, пока нет, потому что они ещё не говорили об этом, не совсем. Он не знает, спит ли Джон так сейчас, когда всё снова изменилось – чтобы напомнить себе или чтобы удовлетворить то же самое желание, которое заставило его встать с дивана и подняться по лестнице в комнату Джона. (Или, с высокой вероятностью, это – просто совпадение; Джон подходит к двери грузный от усталости и вялый от разочарования, полный слов, о которых может думать, но ещё не говорит, потому что это – Джон, но силы, с которой он её захлопывает, оказывается недостаточно, чтобы та полностью закрылась.)

Шерлок глубоко и ровно выдыхает. Он видит своё дыхание, поднимающееся маленьким облачком; должно быть, его воображение играет шутки в той особенной ночной темноте спальни, в которой очертания свободно играют с тенями.

Джон здесь. Он так тихо лежит под одеялом. Это немного удивительно, как что-то может быть полностью ожидаемым и всё ещё вызывать огромный прилив облегчения.

Шерлок осторожно садится на кровать. Джон занимает немного места даже во сне; он аккуратно лежит на одной стороне двухместного матраса. Может быть, эта привычка осталась после ночей с подругами или после того, как он делил небольшие спальные места с другими солдатами, или же это – просто то, что делает Джон: использует пространство экономно, будто собирается вскочить в любой момент.

Подняв ноги, Шерлок ложится рядом с Джоном одним медленным, осторожным движением. Он сворачивается калачиком на неиспользуемой Джоном половине кровати и натягивает на себя халат, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Подушкой, к которой он прижимается щекой, Джон не пользуется, она – прохладная и свежая, и пахнет их стиральным порошком. Подтянув колени, Шерлок обхватывает тёплыми длинными пальцами замёрзшие ноги. Джон не шевелится.

Каким-то образом это удобно, этот напряжённый, холодный способ следить за Джоном. Пока Шерлок лежит там, время скачет вперёд внезапными толчками, и он понимает без всякой спешки, что это означает – должно быть, он ненадолго засыпает, ловя обрывки полного, глубокого бессознательного состояния, которое исходит от Джона во сне – тёплые волны, заряженные успокаивающим ритмом его дыхания. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок моргает, пробуждаясь от лёгкой дремоты, его ноги становятся всё больше похожими на лёд, а в темноте лицо Джона всё больше вырисовывается, приобретая бледные, размытые очертания в тусклом свете, который предшествует рассвету, обещающему снегопад.

В комнате Джона есть шторы, но тот никогда их не задёргивает. День медленно пробирается в комнату с размытыми границами, словно извиняясь. Шерлок осознаёт сонную мысль о том, что ему следует спуститься вниз; бесчувственная инертность Джона переходит в лёгкий сон с подёргиваниями и еле заметными движениями под одеялом. Но в мыслях Шерлока есть какая-то мягкость, отсутствие безотлагательности, затуманенная сонливость, впервые за несколько месяцев не подкреплённая чёткой мантрой _«не теряй ориентацию, будь начеку, будь начеку, будь начеку»_, и щетина на щеке Джона расплывается, когда он не может сфокусировать взгляд, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза.

– О, Господи... _Шерлок!_

Глаза Шерлока распахиваются, и он садится, наполовину соскочив с кровати, готовый бежать; в ушах шумит, а разум лихорадочно ищет всю доступную информацию.

– Шерлок. – Доступная информация: утро, холод, снег, спальня Джона, приглушённый голос Джона, хриплый от сна, Джон рядом с ним, Джон закрыл глаза руками.

– Успокойся, – говорит Джон, не отнимая рук от лица; как всегда доктор. Что-то теряет силу внутри Шерлока – всплеск острого страха, который, дрогнув, отступает, когда его сердцебиение снова замедляется, и утренний бледно-серый цвет спальни Джона принимает свою окончательную форму вокруг него.

– О... – Шерлок сердится на самого себя.

– У меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ, идиот, – бурчит Джон; его голос всё ещё хриплый после долгого молчания. Он убирает руки от лица. – Ты не можешь просто так... Боже... Я думал, ты... – он обрывает себя, морщится, будто собирается сказать что-то крайне неприятное, и смотрит на Шерлока сонными глазами. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я заснул, – признаётся Шерлок.

– Ну, у тебя же есть кровать, не так ли? Я её не выбрасывал. – В голосе Джона слышится раздражение, и он прикрывает глаза рукой. То, что Шерлок видит на его губах – напряжение.

– Да, – это единственное, что Шерлок может придумать в качестве адекватного ответа, потому что действительно не хотел, чтобы Джон проснулся с ним здесь. Он прекрасно знал, что Джон будет глубоко поражён этим не объявленным присутствием в его безопасном месте, а ещё будет колюч из-за целого ряда поводов для раздражения, имеющих отношение к множеству разных вещей, которые Джон ещё не может выразить, и с которыми они ещё не могут разобраться, потому что ещё не вернулись в то место, откуда смогут комфортно грести. Странно упускать из виду, что Джон описывал все способы, с помощью которых он злился на Шерлока, но это было лучше, чем то, когда Джон вот так прячет лицо, а его рот так напряжён.

На мгновение Шерлоку приходит в голову мысль просто встать, открыть дверь и спуститься вниз. Просто сделать то, что хочет и не хочет Джон. Это спасёт их, на данный момент: эта холодная инертность между ними, которая движется между ними, как стена замёрзшего воздуха; они очень осторожны, чтобы сохранить всё нетронутым. Шерлок знает, что, если они когда-нибудь захотят снова почувствовать себя спокойно, это должно произойти, но он не знает, как делать такие вещи, когда это действительно важно, когда результат так много значит; он действительно не знает, как начать. Джон хорош в таких делах, но он смотрел в сторону, как в наказание, даже когда согласился, что квартира по-прежнему принадлежит Шерлоку, и почему бы ему не вернуться.

Это так тяжело, что прижимает Шерлока обратно к кровати, распластав на спине. Он с трудом подавляет дрожь, когда части его тела, которые были согреты им самим, сковывает холод. Он не может уйти, не может, потому что хочет, хочет, _нуждается_.

– Чёрт, – тихо ругается Джон.

Под ладонями Шерлока простыни немного потеплели, когда он лежал на них. Потолок серый, и даже с закрытыми глазами он видит трещину в форме большой дрожащей буквы С или это просто линии под веками.

– Хорошо, – наконец говорит Джон своим Компромиссным Голосом; вздох, решение. – Зачем ты пришёл сюда?

Что может сделать Шерлок: а) солгать Джону, за исключением того, что чувствует, что сделал достаточно, чтобы продержаться, по крайней мере, ещё несколько месяцев, поэтому отбрасывает это; б) сказать, что я _хотел увидеть, здесь ли ты ещё_; и в) сказать, что _я не знаю_, что так же верно, только менее конкретно.

– Я не знаю, – говорит он потолку, потому что это самое болезненное для него и наименее болезненное для Джона, что кажется справедливым именно сейчас. Подходящим. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы закрыть щель и серый свет, который принадлежит Джону, то есть этой комнате.

– Это ты... меня проверяешь? – Джон спрашивает с сомнением, будто это не может быть правдой. Шерлок представляет задумчивые морщины на его лбу.

– Нет, – автоматически отвечает Шерлок.

Тишина полна чего-то, что заставляет Шерлока открыть глаза, потому что внезапно всё становится слишком тяжёлым без стен, без комнаты, и он не может, он не может не использовать все свои чувства. Простыни прохладные там, где нет его тела, и тёплые там, где оно есть. Холод, стены и свет, и трещина всё такая же серая и то, что важнее всего: утреннее дыхание Джона, которое внезапно появляется, что заставляет Шерлока понять, что два вдоха назад Джон задержал дыхание. То, что возникает между ними, заставляет его желудок внезапно сжаться. Это что-то, что было там раньше время от времени, но никогда так густо, так быстро, как в эти последние несколько дней.

Джон хмыкает и сглатывает. Звуки осторожные, как вопросы врача, и громкие.

– Ты проверял меня, – говорит он, и его голос звучит вполне удовлетворённо, что заставляет Шерлока слегка улыбнуться. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на профиль Джона.

– Да, – соглашается он. Это не так сложно, когда дело доходит до этого.

Пошевелившись, Джон немного выпутывается из тугого клубка простыней, на которых спал. Он освобождает руки и кладёт их под голову, будто он какой-то сумасшедший купальщик на пляже с одеялами.

– Господи, как же здесь холодно, – замечает он через секунду. А потом он смотрит на Шерлока; его лицо всё ещё сонно-расслабленное и рассветно-серое. Шерлок не ожидал этого, и ему приходится сморгнуть своё удивление. Они выдерживают взгляд друг друга, и это почти как раньше, и в то же время всё по-другому. Джон выглядит очень серьёзным, даже с взъерошенными волосами и руками под головой. Между ними секунды складываются, опускаются, приобретают такой вес, что почему-то становится немного трудно дышать.

Шерлок пытается, потому что это не может быть только он, это должны быть они оба: – Джон. – Но это – всё, что он может сделать, потому что это пространство – не его, комната всё ещё принадлежит Джону, а квартира всё ещё дрожит от шока после его возвращения. Лондон снаружи затаил дыхание.

Джон, потому что он – Джон, собирает осколки Шерлока. – Тогда иди сюда, – говорит он: мягкий, ясный вызов этому новому дню.

Есть много вещей, которые, по мнению Шерлока, Джон ожидает от него, и он хочет сделать большинство из них, но есть много шагов, которые нужно предпринять, и он может сделать так много из них сразу. Поэтому он просто поднимает руку и касается ею челюсти Джона, чувствуя грубость щетины под пальцами и смещение челюсти, когда тот стискивает зубы.

Джон втягивает воздух от этого прикосновения.

– Да, мне холодно, – соглашается Шерлок с невысказанной мыслью и скользит рукой вверх, так что его ладонь полностью соединяется с твёрдой линией челюсти Джона и мягкостью там, где начинается его горло. На самом деле он больше не чувствует холода, будто тепло Джона проникает во всё его тело из той точки, где они соприкасаются.

– А ты... – начинает Джон, а затем прочищает горло – Шерлок пальцами чувствует вибрацию в горле Джона, и это вызывает дрожь. Джону, кажется, нужно время, чтобы успокоиться, его глаза на секунду закрываются. – Ты давно здесь?

– Несколько часов, – подтверждает Шерлок.

– Ты страшнее большинства убийц с топорами, – ухмыляется Джон.

– Я бы так не сказал, – уклончиво отвечает Шерлок и, осмелев, скользит пальцами между челюстью Джона и ухом. Джон слегка отзывается на контакт, а затем поворачивает лицо так, что его губы слегка соприкасаются с ладонью Шерлока. Шерлок сглатывает.

– Хорошо, – говорит Джон ладони, соглашаясь с чем-то невысказанным.

– Хорошо, – эхом отзывается Шерлок и на мгновение не знает, что делать, потому что вариантов так много... это просто ошеломляет.

– Просто иди сюда, – просит Джон, уступая, и Шерлок медленно убирает свою руку и тянет одеяло под собой, пока жёсткие углы не поддаются, и он может проскользнуть между ними. Он перекатывается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, и интенсивность взгляда, который его встречает, прекрасна.

Его сердце бешено колотится в грудной клетке, когда Джон пересекает невидимую линию между двумя частями кровати и фыркает: – Всё ещё позволяешь мне делать ВСЮ работу, я вижу. – Рука Джона на боку Шерлока тёплая и лёгкая.

– У тебя хорошо получается, – одобряет Шерлок, и Джон смеётся, коротко и хрипло. Джон придвигается поближе, так что они почти прижимаются друг к другу, не совсем там, не совсем достаточно, но Шерлок чувствует тепло сна и одеяла, исходящие от Джона. Жар невероятно приятен, и даже больше того; словно что-то глубоко внутри него тает, превращаясь из холодного и твёрдого в тёплое и жидкое.

– Я всё ещё очень зол на тебя, – признаётся Джон, приближая своё лицо к горлу Шерлока; его дыхание влажное и тёплое.

Во внезапном порыве смелости Шерлок поднимает руку и обхватывает ладонью затылок Джона; пальцы останавливаются на мягких выпуклостях шейных позвонков Джона. – Я спас тебе жизнь, – шепчет он, сглотнув от ощущения, как Джон осторожно прижимается губами к коже над его ключицей.

– Я спасал тебе жизнь десятки раз, – бормочет Джон, и Шерлок чувствует, как слова застревают у него в горле. – Никогда не заставляй меня быть таким придурком, хорошо? – На мгновение воцаряется тишина. А затем Джон добавляет, и голос его слегка дрожит от расслабленности: – Просто чтобы ты знал, я всё равно собираюсь... покричать на тебя, когда проснусь как следует.

Шерлок с трудом сдерживает улыбку, а затем напоминает себе _он не может видеть тебя, его лицо прижато к твоей шее_, но потом всё равно позволяет этому случиться.

– Эй, – ворчит Джон немного сонным голосом. – Убери свои ноги подальше. Они как ледышки.

– Ты – один из тех, чьи ноги находятся в моей общей зоне, это вряд ли моя вина, – бормочет Шерлок и пару раз моргает, глядя на комнату, на день, и сосредотачивается на ощущении дыхания Джона рядом с собой, шумном вздохе, тепле его ног, когда тот двигается и их бёдра слегка соприкасаются.

Комната белая. Снаружи угроза снега колеблется после нескольких нерешительных, наполовину растаявших хлопьев. Лондон выдыхает, и Шерлок, положив руку на шею Джона, закрывает глаза.


End file.
